


this crude matter

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: Приказ 66 на одном из далеких фронтов Клонических войн.
Kudos: 2





	this crude matter

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2016 для fandom Star Wars 2016, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Mephysto in Onyx).
> 
> Автору было очень жалко джедаев.

Почему?  
  
За что?  
  
Кто отдал приказ? Что это за приказ вообще?  
  
Он отражает первые выстрелы автоматически, сбоку чувствует отголосок чьей-то боли, в плечо Джилли попал — ох, Джилли, не везет ему в последнее время, меньше месяца назад в бакте купался, — и тут взрывается, наконец, запоздалое осознание:  
  
Cвои.  
  
— Почему? — кричит он поверх спидера, за который успел отскочить, пахнет горелым, выстрелы скребут краску, ужас скребет горло.  
  
Клоны не отвечают, и он прекрасно знает, что они переговариваются в шлемах, решая, кто пойдет по правому краю посадочной площадки отвлекать внимание на себя. Прикидывает, скольких успеет снять: пятерых точно, если слева зайти, и можно будет по стенке барака...  
  
 _Семерка. Очередные джунги очередного захолустья, попытка взорвать передвижной завод провалилась чудовищно, потери — две трети, бедро отказывается работать после пропущенного заряда сбоку, клон с исполосованным какой-то когтистой тварью шлемом достает из аптечки последний стимулянт, не обращая внимания на протесты, «простите, сэр, но железки близко, и без вас у нас шанса нет, а Крайт, то есть рядовой, да к ситху все, сэр, в общем, умрет Крайт, и он это отлично понимает, а вот вы еще побегаете», и бегать им придется еще почти сутки, под мелким дождем, и только потом он поймет, что полосы на шлеме были нарисованные.  
  
Лори. Новичок, две недели как выпустился с Камино, короткое затишье, корабль серым треугольником висит в оранжевом небе, и территория условно своя, даже Стена шлем снял, «на базаре, на базаре же, клянусь Мандалором, поцеловала, чего ржете, уроды, Лори ее зовут», «все видели, что тебя только облапошить толпа детворы пыталась, так что не заливай нам баки, Лори», попытка отстоять свою мужскую гордость оканчивается гауптвахтой и окончательно прилипшим именем.  
  
Дон. Зеленый. Джилли. Летун._  
  
— Почему? — он не ждет ответа, зная, что это бесполезно, просто не может молчать.  
Был приказ — а приказ, как любит многозначительно говорить Дон, смешно копируя манеры магистра Ти, есть приказ.  
  
И, судя по тому, как дрожит Сила, отдаваясь болью в затылке, — не только здесь, и не только с ним это сейчас происходит.  
  
Он откидывает голову. Чувствует под мокрой от пота шеей нагретый металл спидера. Чувствует вокруг, за ящиками, клонов, их всех, знакомых и незнакомых, чувствует их привычную сосредоточенность на задании. Скольких ему придется убить, чтобы добраться до джунглей? Оглушить не получится, ну пусть нескольких, а остальных резать придется. Как идущих ровными рядами дроидов.  
Сколько? Десять? Двадцать?  
 _  
Летун. Стена. Джилли. Семерка._  
  
Он выключает меч на вдохе, и на выдохе встает в полный рост, повернувшись к ящикам, за которыми рассыпался взвод.  
  
Ищет взглядом знакомый шлем с семью полосами по правой стороне от гребня.  
  
Смерти нет — есть только Сила.


End file.
